Forum:Featured Article Nominations/Archive/October 2011
For October 2011 The Bitterness of Candace Flynn *'Info:' Created by NotAGothChick101. Support #I'm just going to copy and paste the reasons I said last time, so...The second part from The Bitterness Trilogy, this story is centered around Candace Flynn, one of my favorite characters. I can say that different feelings and faces of the characters are revealed, making the story different and original. Also, it's action-packed and full of suspense moments, added at right times, but in the opposite, full of heart-warming moments as well. That's all about the plot, but I'll have to add that the grammar and punctuation are very good, again making the story easier to be read. These are my reasons to vote this story. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 18:13, September 1, 2011 (UTC) #I LOOVE this story. It's very well-written, and it definitely made me cry more than once. It shows how great of a writer Goth is. I support! What is my name? That is an interesting question you pose, as it reveals not only one's impulses and desires , but one's deepest fears as well. I'll go with Lotta Potato Salad. 19:54, September 1, 2011 (UTC) #GOTH IS AMAZING! that is all I have to say Oppose # Comment # The Story Beyond the Portal *'Info:' Created by Stinkfly3. Support #Well,for one, this story is very well written with an excellent pace, including the fact that it's a collaboration. It takes place right after Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension, one of the few smash hit Disney Channel Original Movies based on the hit series, Phineas and Ferb. It tells what goes on right after the the alternative Dr. Doofenshmirtz gets arrested for enslaving the Tri-State Area in the other dimension. For one thing, it gives it that edge where it gets really exciting to read. Just think of it as a well written novel made by a famous author.So, I must say that this fan fiction is well written and very desrpictive. #This fanfic is very creative and unique, especially with the detailed fight sequences. The fact that Phineas and Ferb swap love interests proves that this really is a parallel world. #I'm sorry i had to do this. I mean it is a good stroy, but the votes MUST be signed. entering the 2ND DIMENSION'' Awsome!User:Jisu Lee/To do List 16:37, September 25, 2011 (UTC)'' Oppose # Comment Fanon Character Chat Room *'Info: '''This is a community artical started by P&I4EVAH! The Terran Empire *'Info:' This is the fourth story in the series by author/contributor Tiberius64 where Phineas and Ferb once again command the ''USS Phineas PF-01; this time, however, they help Meap fight off parallel universe versions of Phineas, Ferb, and their friends who belong to the Terran Empire, an earth-based empire ruled by Emperor Heinz Doofenshmirtz that seeks the conquest of all other worlds possible. Reasons: *This is the story that has received the most praise and positive feedback from readers and loyal followers and is one of my best fanfics ever in terms of plot, character development, and in having a well-fitting Phinbella subplot (this story happens 4 years after the summer we all know, and Phineas and Isabella are a couple). *This is the story that has the most expanded information out of all the stories by Tiberius64, as well as the best direct sequel (unlike with the sequel to Celestial Feelings [whose sequel is If Summer Only Lasted One Day], which was just somewhat slapped together without much of a plot and was entirely about the Phinbella relationship). *This story isn't just total action schlock for those who are too impatient to wait for good story and character development; it had its degree of levity to it despite its faster moments like The Great Temporal Battle or the duel between Phineas Prime and Terran Empire Phineas. *This story does raise some moral questions about letting one's environment control one's future and decisions when one always has the power to control his/her own destiny by the choices he/she makes. The actions of forgiveness and refusal to seek revenge despite being wronged are also noteworthy, as well as how such mercy may change someone's outlook on life or remind him/her of his/her ability the whole time to not be defined by environmental factors. "Tiberius64" 02:11, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Opposition: * Commentary: *I'm sorry, but I think this nomination is invalid, because: ''To nominators. To nominate an article simply add the article name in Heading 2 (two equal signs) here. Do not nominate an article you created or adopted.'' And because this section doesn't follow the standard nominating format, and through the GOOD reasons you gave for the story(well, it opens a little can of worms here too, as you can't vote for your article-eh, you didn't "vote", but still...), there's no "Support" section, where others can vote too. "Don't worry when you are not recognized, but strive to be worthy of recognition."-Abraham Lincoln 08:59, October 1, 2011 (UTC)